Deja JoJo
by Blackittycat
Summary: What happens when a crazy hippie fox uses a timewatch to mess up reality and makes Snaptrap king again? A whole lot of crazy! Especially when a friend of yours who's dating the rat becomes queen! My first story! for more info, check BlackStar102 on DA.
1. Chapter 1

It was another fine day in Petropolis, as well as a fine day in the agency of TUFF. Well, almost. A metal door slides open to reveal a room full of gadgets and weapons, some made by Keswick, some taken away by villains.

"Look, it's in here." Allen, a hippie fox pops his head into the room, seeing that no one is in it.

"Are you sure we can go in there?" JoJo, a white Italian rat with black hair, follows the crazy strange fox into the room.

"Of course we can! We're TUFF agents! We can go into any room we want! Oh! Here it is!"

Allen spotted the item he was looking for and reaches up to get a hold of it.

"This, JoJo, is a time stop watch." The fox swung the watch by the chain, the same watch Keswick made in "Watch Dog." JoJo stares at it blankly.

"What exactly does it do?"

"This can send us back in time, not to mention bend the fabrics of reality and change the universe!"

Now the rat has a curious look on her face as she looks at the watch with interest.

"Really?"

"Yeah! Here." Allen gets one of JoJo's hands and places it on one of his shoulders.

At that same time Valery, a ferret with bat wings, came into the room with a tie-dye bag in her hand.

"Allen, you left your bag in the sna-"Valery stopped in midsentence when she saw what was in Allen's hands.

"ALLEN, NO!"

She rushed over and laid a hand on his other shoulder, but at that same time, Allen pressed the "Back" button. In a flash, all three animals were gone. JoJo, Allen, and Valery spiraled through the time vortex, going back in time. In another flash of light, all three have stopped traveling, their feet firmly on the ground.

Allen shook his head as he grinned from ear to ear. "Well, here we are!"

Valery, with an angry face, went up in Allen's face. "Are you crazy!" She yelled, "Why the heck did you do that?"

Allen blinked with a blank expression. "I wanted to show JoJo how the watch works."

"You could have just told her!"

"Awww, but that's no fun."

"Uhh, guys, where are we?" JoJo interrupted. Allen looks around before turning to the Italian rat. "It looks like we're in the universe where Snaptrap rules Petropolis."

"Snaptrap is ruler here?"JoJo asked about her boyfriends role in the universe.

"Yup!" Allen said casually. Valery responded. "Look at what you did ya Ding Dong!"

"I am not a Ding Dong! I'm a Twinkie!"

"Grrrrrr." Before Valery could respond, they heard a familiar cackle in the air. The trio looked up to see Snaprtrap on one of the blimps floating in the city.

"Hahahahaha! Greetings citizens of Snaptrapolis! As of today, everyone is forced to work in making my empire bigger, so report to work immediately! Hahaha-" In the middle of his rant, King Snaptrap suddenly stopped his cackle. The image of him on the blimp looked down to where the trio were and spotted JoJo looking up at him.

Like the Snaptrap in the old universe, King Snaptrap's tail curled and he had a tint of blush on his face. He coughed as he gained his composure. "~cough~ Snapbots, please escort that young lady over to the palace. Anyway, King Snaptrap, out!" As he said this, the blimp went to static.

Valery turned to JoJo and asked, "Did he mean you?"

At that moment, a swarm of Snapbots surrounded the trio.

"I'll take that as a yes." Allen responded. "Don't worry!" Allen took out his sword as he took a stance.

Valery took out a scythe as she floated in the air, "We'll protect you JoJo! JoJo?"

Both turned around to see JoJo being escorted by Snapbots, willingly!"

"JoJo!" Valery tried to fly over to her, but more Snapbots blocked her way. "Freeze citizen! Beep!" One of the Snapbots responded.

"Out of our way before I turn you into a trash can, ya sorry excuse of a toaster!"

At that response, both Allen and Valery were thrown into a dumpster.

"AHH-OOF!" Allen fell face first as Valery belly flopped into the lid, then into the trash. Valery propped up and shook off some of the trash in her hair before turning to Allen, whose lower half is the only thing no summered in trash.

"Nice going Val!" Ya just HAVE to insult them!" Allen said as his legs gestured hand movements.

"I didn't think they would be that tough!" Valery looks over to where Snaptrap's palace is. "We need to get into that palace!"

Allens legs crossed into a way arms would, thinking until his legs extended into the air.

"I got an idea! But first, can you get me out? I think a cockroach is crawiling into my nose."


	2. Chapter 2

**Deja JoJo part 2**

**Looks like Valery and Allen are in deep trash, Let's see what happens…**

*****************************************************************************  
>Dark and Gloomy, all the Snapbots hover and guard the palace. Out of a corner of a building, Allen and Valery pop their heads to see their destination.<br>"Okay, Allen, What's the plan?"  
>Don't worry about it, I'll get you in. But if I don't make it, put a pizza on my grave!"<br>Before Valery could respond, Allen runs ahead to the guards, getting their attention.  
>"Hey, bot dude! Check this out." Allen takes out the watch and yells out in slow motion then runs. Allen continues to run until he looks back and sees that no one is chasing him. He stops running and walks back to the guards.<br>"Hey, why aren't you guys chasing me?" Suddenly, his communicator watch beeps, revealing it's Valery.  
>"Dude, on what Dudly has told me, you have to do that with no pants on."<br>"Valery, you may be my sister, but there is NO WAY I am taking my pants off! Especially in front of my sister!"  
>"HALT! Citizens with communicator wrist watches is a code violation!" One of the snapbots yelled out.<br>Allen stares at the bot in disbelief, then asks, "What if it's on the ankle?"  
>"Then that's a code red violation! Beep!"<br>Allen then suddenly takes the watch off his wrist and puts it on his anckle. The he looks back at the bots. "HA!" He points out then runs.  
>"Freeze!" All the guard snapbots chase after him, leaving the entrance unguarded. Valery quickly flies over and gets inside the palace. "What about you dude?"<br>"What about me?"  
>"How are you going to get inside?"<br>"… Did not think that through!"  
>Valerysighs out in annoyance and flies outside. She takes out her scythe as she sees Allen still being chased. She throws it and beheads all the bots as it flies back to her.<br>Allenrun back to her with an angry look on his face. "You could have killed me!"  
>"I said 'Duck.'"<br>"No you didn't! Look at the script!" Allen yells out as he takes out the script for this episode. (XD)  
>"Oppsie. Anyway, let's go!" Valery flies back to the palace as Allen follows her. Both look around as they travel deeper into the palace, looking for anyone to help them. Suddenly, Allen Dudly.<br>"Bro!" Allen yells out with glee as he runs towards him. Dudly turns around with a questionable look.  
>"Huh? I have a brother?"<br>Allen stops running and stares at him in disbelief.  
>"Yes, we have the same mom. Of course not! I just love you like tha- You are not my bro." Allen suddenly says.<br>"Huh? First, you say we are, then suddenly you say we're not?"  
>Allen dramatically points at him. "That's because… YOU'RE WEARING PANTS!"<br>Dudly looks down to reveal that he is actually wearing pant. "Well… Of course, it's regulations."  
>Allen stares at him in disbelief. "If you are Dudly, then where is everyone else?<br>"Everyone else who?" Dudly asks.  
>"Kitty, Keswick, and the Chief." Valery tells him.<br>"Kitty is the secretary, Keswick is the chef, but who's Chief?"  
>"Herbert Dumbrouski."<br>"Oh! He's the butler!/ Dudly says with a smile.  
>"Okay, then what are you?" Allen asks  
>"I'm Snaptraps bodyguard!" Dudly responds proudly. Allen sighs. "Just get everyone we just mentioned."<br>"Uh, why?"  
>Valery suddenly pulls out a randome tie-die ball and throws it. "Fetch."<br>"BALL!" Dudly screams as he chases the ball. Valery and Allen smile at each other at Dudly's instincts until they heard…  
>"Dudly, quit fooling around!" It was Kitty.<br>"Finally! Someone with a brain!" Valery yells out.  
>"HEY!" Both Allen and Dudly yell out. Before they could respond, Kitty interrupts. "Dudly, who are these two?"<br>Allen turns to Valery. "You want to explain or should I?"  
>After a brief explanation, Kitty, Dudly, and Chief, who came in during the explanation, looks at them like they're crazy.<br>"So you're saying that in another universe, we're agents?" Chief asks.  
>"Yup, and Snaptrap is just a villain, who apparently has a girlfriend." Valrey says.<br>""Hey, is she nice like the new queen?" Dudly asks.  
>"Wha?" The duo say.<br>The duo looks behind the non-TUFF and see Snaptrap sitting with someone.  
>"Hey! She looks just like JoJo!"<br>Valery slaps Allen upside the head. "Ya ding dong, that is JoJo!"  
>"I'm a Twinkie!" Allen yells.<br>It was JoJo! JoJo was wearing a royal outfit with a crown, sitting in a thrown shaped like a heart. Both JoJo and Snaptrap were looking at each other dreamily. Valery then looks back at the group. Uh, when exactly did the queen get here?" She asks.  
>"Today." Kitty says.<br>Valery and Allen blink at Kitty for a minute before they respond, "JOJO!"


End file.
